Friends? Or more?
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: OneShot. Starfire breaks the Tower Record in the training room...on a Robin specialised course! We get to some of her hidden alien talents...and everyones reaction! RobxStar and RaexBB. Please R&R.


Hiiiii...this is my very first fan fic...soooo PLEASE be nice and PLEASE review...

Disclaimer: I do not own any material that you recognise...

**Friends? Or more?  
By The ORIGINAL Meathead**

Starfire stood at the door of the training room, silently watching Robin, her best friend and long time crush, work his way through the toughest training course the Titan Tower had to offer. She couldn't help but smile as he beat his last time by nearly 7 seconds, and making a new tower record. Starfire started clapping.

Robin looked up, surprised, and smiled when he saw who it was. "How long have you been watching?" Starfire's smile grew as she flew gracefully over to Robin and landed next to him. "Long enough to see you break your record, friend Robin…might I have a try at the course?" Robin looked mildly surprised, then said, "Ok. Just let me adjust a few things…"

He had started to walk towards the control room but Starfire caught his arm. When he turned and looked at her, her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close their faces were.

"Ah...um...m...I…um…w-ant to t-try your course," she stuttered. Then in a slightly more confident voice, "Yes, f-friend Robin, it is your course that I want t-to try."

Robin surveyed Starfire with and expressionless face for so long that Starfire was sure that he was going to refuse her. "Are you sure that you want to try it? It's not designed for your powers." Starfire replied, "I know. That is why I want to try it. Not all enemies we meet are going to be suited to my powers." She walked calmly over to where the course started and waited for Robin to hit 'go'.

Robin still looked unsure as to whether or not he should let Star attempt his course. She looked back at him. _Gods she's beautiful._ Robin mentally shook his head. He couldn't afford to let his feelings for Star get in the way of their work relationship. Of course if she liked him the same way, their relationship would be stronger but if she didn't it would cause a huge rift between them and Robin valued their friendship too much to risk that.

He sighed. If only things could work out between then as well as they had worked out between Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy had finally plucked up the courage to tell Raven how he really felt, even though she had probably already known and now they are a full-fledged couple.

_Ok…I'll make a bet with myself, if Starfire completes my course a) without getting hurt and b) either beating or equaling my current best time I'll tell her how I truly feel about her. _Robin's thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. He pulled himself back to the present and a small blush appeared.

Starfire giggled. "Were you…off with the fairies?" Robin gave a small nod and Starfire smiled winningly at him. Robin's heart skipped a beat, as did Starfire's when he returned the smile. "Are you going to let me attempt your course now?" Starfire asked in a sweet voice. A small frown appeared on Robin's face. "Only if you let me jump in if I see you struggling."

Starfire gave a small nod, accepting his terms. She turned back to the course and waited once again for Robin to start the course. He stepped out of the control room and said, "The course should start in about a minute…aren't you going to start up your starbolts?"

Starfire smiled and shook her head. Producing a hair tie out of seemingly no where, Starfire quickly pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail and got into the most peculiar fighting stance Robin had ever seen. "As you said before, this course isn't designed for my _powers_, meaning my starbolts, but…" before she could finish her sentence the course had begun.

Robin caught a fleeting glimpse of Star smiling to herself before all he could see was a blur of purple, red and orange. He stood there stunned before racing into the control room to see what time she was achieving. He stood there gob smacked. She was beating he most recent time by nearly 8 seconds...already!!

Robin quickly started changing the course around so that it would be more of a challenge for her but to no avail. She just took whatever was thrown at her in her stride and destroyed it. From what he could see on the slow motion camera she hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

He quickly pulled out his communicator and contacted the other three titans. "You guys should come down to the training room…Star's…" he coughed as though embarrassed, "Star's…"

"Spit it out why don't you dude." Said Beast Boy in an angry tone. Robin grinned, "What? Did I interrupt something important with Raven?" Both Beast Boy and Raven turned bright red and Beast Boy mumbled, "Something like that…" Both Robin and Cyborg cracked up laughing until Raven interrupted, "What were you saying about Starfire?"

"She's in the training room with me and she's doing my course..." Robin glanced at the clock beside him and gulped, "And she beating my best time by nearly 12 seconds." Cyborg looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Well, if it's one of your old short courses than I can underst-" Robin interrupted, "No it's my newest long course..." "Oh."

Robin heard the sound of Cyborg running up the stairs and Raven and Beast Boy hurrying along the corridor from what seemed like Raven's room. _Figures. They always go for the more private one. _

_I heard that._ Raven's voice said in his head and he grinned sheepishly.

The three of them arrived at the door of the training room at the same time but stopped short at the sign of the blurred Starfire. Robin moved over to join them. "How long has she been at it?" Cyborg murmured, not wanting to disturb her concentration. "She should be finished soon." Robin replied.

The rest of the titans watched in awe as she finished the course. 17 seconds ahead of Robin's best time. As soon as the course had finished Starfire looked up at the timer, her expression changed from happy to horrified.

Her eyes sweeped the room until she found Robin. She hurriedly flew over and took his hands into her own. Both of their pulses quickened. "Oh friend Robin, please do not be angry." "Why would I be angry?" Robin replied in a surprised voice. Starfire looked at him confused.

"I just beat your best record without trying! Why would you not be angry?" The rest of the titans looked at her as if she was crazy. Robin's mouth was opening and closing like a stunned mullet. "You are not angry are you friend Robin?" "You...weren't...trying?" asked Robin in a strained voice.

A still confused Starfire said, "No I was not trying my hardest. Please tell me that you are not angry." She pleaded. "She telling the truth y'all," said Cyborg. "My in-built data base picks up unnatural heartbeats...and Star's is normal." _Well...as normal as it can get when she around Robin..._

Both Raven and Cyborg stifled grins. Apparently they had both come to the same conclusion. Robin and Star looked at each other and blushed deeply, dropping their held hands. Beast Boy who had dazed off when Star had first said that she hadn't been trying suddenly said, "If she wasn't trying then...than imagine what she could do when she _was_ trying!"

The other titans exchanged glances. They had yet to consider this angle. Robin suddenly hit by inspiration said to Star, "How 'bout this...you show me how fast you can _really_ go and I won't me angry any more, k?" Starfire looked skeptical. "Are you sure friend Robin?"

All heads turned to Robin, who hesitated, "Yes...I'm sure." Starfire, without thinking, grabbed Robin into a bone-crushing hug. "Star c-can't-t br-breathe," Robin choked out. Starfire hurriedly withdrew, blushing fiercely. "I will go pre-pare myself," said Starfire in a quiet tone.

Robin, the one who was standing closest to Starfire was the only one who saw her eyes momentarily flash green. "I am ready." Starfire said in more or less a monotone. Raven eyed her suspiciously, wondering what she was up to. Starfire simply floated over to the start of the course stood there, arms hanging loosely at her sides.

Robin gave Cyborg the signal to start the course. The course started almost instantly. The titan's jaws dropped. Starfire was moving so fast that the titans' couldn't even keep track of her blur. By the time they thought they had found her, she was gone again.

Beast Boy suddenly sat down, "I'm feeling sick..." Raven looked worriedly down at him and was about to put her hand on his forehead but a grinning Cyborg said, "He'll be alright...he's just not used to tracking something so fast...his brain can't handle it." Cyborg ducked at Raven threw some black energy at him, missing him by millimeters.

Beast Boy from the floor smiled gratefully up at Raven before saying in a soft voice, "Check out Robin." The other titans' turned to look at their leader. He was standing frozen, gaping at Starfire. The other titan's exchanged looks.

A few seconds later a heavily breathing Starfire walked up to them. "Well how did I go?" Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg turned and looked at the timer. She had beaten her last time by nearly two and a half minutes! Robin was still staring dumbstruck at Starfire who was looking uncomfortable at the stare she was receiving.

Beast Boy started sniggering before grabbing Cyborg and Ravens arms and dragging them out of the training room before shouting back to the now blushing pair, "We'll leave you alone so you guys can chill together..."

After a few moments of awkward silence Robin said, "That was...amazing Star..." he trailed off. Star smiled shyly at him, took a small step closer to him and whispered, "Thank-you friend Robin." Robin who had been momentarily dumbstruck by her beauty up so close shook his head and whispered, "Damn. She's beautiful."

For a moment Starfire's heart soared but then she looked at him slightly confused. _He cannot mean me can he? Yes, on my own planet I am considered beautiful but here on Earth...I am not too sure. He must have been thinking about that girl who came too the door asking for him autograph earlier today._ Starfire was sadden by this thought and looked down disappointed.

Robin, who had been kicking himself for saying his thoughts out loud, looked at Star confused. _Why would she look so sad at hearing someone say she was beautiful?_ A thought struck him. _What if she thought that I was referring to someone else? Maybe that girl who had came to the door today asking for my autograph...sure Cyborg and Beast Boy had wolf-whistled when they first saw her...or at least they did until Raven's powers clamped their mouths shut. _He mentally smiled at the memory. But his smile vanished when he remembered the bet the he had made to himself earlier. _Ok. This is my one chance..._

He put his index and forefingers under her chin and made her look at him but he didn't remove his fingers. For a moment he was lost in her eyes but then he said in a quiet voice, "What you so sad 'bout Star?" She looked away with pain in her eyes causing his heart to break. "You wouldn't understand."

She started to walk away but Robin caught her arm. "Try me," he whispered. She tried to pull away from him but made the mistake of turning around. Once she had seen the pleading in his eyes she knew that she could not resist, mask or no. She sighed, admitting defeat.

She looked deeply into his eyes, well, as deeply as she could considering there was a mask in the way before saying in a voice so quiet that Robin had to lean forward to hear what she was saying, "When you said, "Damn. She's beautiful." I thought for a minute that you might have meant me, but then I was saddened." She hesitated, "I realized that you weren't referring to me. I am sorry." She looked at him, hoping that he would say that she was mistaken.

Some of Robin's confusion must have shown up on his face. Starfire, misinterpreting his reaction, looked away from him with tears in her eyes. She started to walk slowly towards the door.

Robin, making a split second decision quickly caught up with her and stood between her and the door. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from trying to walk around him. "Look at me Star." He said in a soft voice. Starfire responded by drooping her shoulders even more and hanging her head lower.

It killed Robin to see her like this, and the knowledge that it was him that had caused her to be like this was eating him from the inside-out. He slowly took one of his hands from her shoulders and like before, placed his index and forefingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"What made you think that it wasn't you that I was referring to?" Starfire's tear glistened green eyes widened slightly. "You mean that you think that I'm beautiful?" asked Starfire in a wavering voice. "That I do Starfire that I do." Starfire broke into a happy smile. Robin took a death breath. _It's now or never..._

"Uh...Star..." "Yes friend Robin?" When Robin did not continue Star said, "Is there something you wish for me to know?" "Yes Star, there's something that I want to tell you, and I have been trying to tell you for a long time but I have never found the right moment and..."

Robin knew that he was stalling. "...and I just wanted to say that I..." Starfire looked at him expectantly, "I love you." When Starfire did not immediately respond Robin looked down crushed, but still waiting patiently for her response. But he still was not prepared for her soft reply.

"I love you too." He looked up at her surprised then croaked out, "How long?" "As long as I can remember knowing you." She smiled hugely at him, causing his heart to leap once again. "Same here." He said in a hoarse voice staring straight into her eyes.

She looked nervous as she brought her hands up to one corner of his mask. "May I?" Inside Robin went into a mild panic. _Should I let her see my eyes? I am safe behind my mask. I am nothing but a human without any true powers when my mask is gone._ Robin quickly came to his decision.

He gave her a small smile before reaching up to catch her hand and helping her gently peel off his mask. Starfire was suddenly short of breath. She was as lost in his vibrant blue eyes as he was in her green ones. Without realizing it the two had been moving their faces closer together.

Starfire could feel his soft breathing caressing her face. She had seen enough day-time soap operas to know what was going to happen next. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side. Robin smiled when he saw her actions and leaned forward to complete the kiss.

A few minutes later, they were both up on the roof of the Titans Tower, arms wrapped around each other talking quietly about where they would go from here. Would they tell the other Titans? Of course they would. First thing in the morning, and on that thought they both fell asleep, in each others arms, blissfully happy and did not wake until the first ray of sunlight hit their faces in the morning.

* * *

Soooo...what do you think???PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a review...

Sam


End file.
